14 Days of Counseling with Mr Stern
by kairi-nari
Summary: For 2 weeks, an arranged married couple will take marriage counseling. For 2 week, they will spend all the time they can with each other. For 2 weeks, they will gradually fall in love, and love like a real couple. AU, but e'erbody knows the Kazekage around here.
1. Sabaku Babies

**14 Days of Counseling with Mr. Stern  
**

**I'M SO HAPPY THAT I FINALLY FOUND IT! I FOUND THE FILES C: originally this was from my old account, ****kawaiistrawberrykiwii, however… stupid me forgot the password, and the email itself. I remember it had something to do with the word chu… but that's okay!**

**I've found the files c: and I've fixed everything on it! Yay~**

**Please enjoy. is this plagiarism? It's by me… but on a different account… I hope it's not plagiarism - Enjoy!**

"A-ano, Temari-Chan…" Hinata timidly pressed her pointer fingers together, head facing the red carpet.

Her eyes were darting around the room nervously, for she was in a room with 2 other people-her new family. A pretty middle-aged blonde stood in front of a pair of newlyweds. Her facial expressions deliberate, as her cerulean eyes were fierce.

"I'm serious here! You two have been married for about 4 months! And _nothing_has happened then! No date, no baby-making, and not even communication! What's wrong with you two?" Temari smashed her hand onto the wooden table nearby.

Hinata's pale face flushed, for it went to 10 different shades of red.

_Baby M-Making?_Hinata's face went purple.

"Temari, be quiet," a boy with fiery red hair muttered under his breath, as he looked away.

"Gaara, shut up! You will listen to me! 2 week, you two must do some marriage counseling with me," Temari affirmed, crossing her arms.

"No," Gaara glared at his older sister, "The girl, nor I will go along with this frivolous idea you're thinking of."

Temari's eye twitched.

"YOU TWO DEFINITELY NEED HELP! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME! Respect your wife!" Temari scolded as she tried to smack her younger brother's head, only to have it batted away.

Temari deeply breathed in, and then looked at Hinata.

"What do you guys talk about during dinner?"

Hinata looked up slightly at her sister-in-law.

"A-ano…training skills… a-and strategies," Hinata said meekly.

"And," Temari pursued.

"T-The food," Hinata squeaked.

Temari rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"And," she concluded, "this is why you two need help. Come here for two weeks. I'm going to make you two have Sabaku-babies."

"Hah?" Hinata's head shot up, eyes alarmed.

**Okay, so Kairi has edited this a little because before the readers had asked if I don't go extreme on her stuttering… WILL DO :D **

**Now again, this was from ME. I just… stupidly forgot my password. It's been like years…. Well one year, but I have a terrible memory. Meep.**

**Review? c: **

**-Kairi.**


	2. Day 1: Go on a Date

**14 Days of Counseling with Mr. Stern**

**Day 1: Go On a Date**

**Hello c: It's Kairi! Again, as in the first chapter, I had said that this was from my old account, ****kawaiistrawberrykiwii… But I hope this really isn't plagiarism… the idea was from me, Kairi - Please enjoy!**

**It's AU, but let's say everyone knows the kazekage :D Gaara so populaaah!**

**~o.O.o~**

"Okay, first thing you two must do: Go on a date," Temari demanded, her eyes sneaky.

"No," Gaara said, "I'm busy."

"Temari-Chan…G-Gaara… is very busy," Hinata took a glimpse at Gaara, only to find him staring back at her. Hinata's face went purple as she looked away.

"You two _have_ to go! It's like I'm the one running this marriage for you! Stupid baby brother," Temari coiled in anger.

"I don't have time for dates-"Gaara's cool voice hissed.

Temari closed her eyes and sighed deeply, obviously pissed.

"Go. On. A. Date! Hinata," Temari looked at Hinata with pleading eyes," Please, go on a date with that useless kid?"

"A-A-Ano…" Hinata nervously looked at Gaara,"Gaara-kun…"

"Fine," Gaara looked away.

"Secret weapon," Temari observed as she looked from Hinata to Gaara.

~o.O.o~

"Gaara-kun, where d-do you want to go?" Hinata pressed her fingers together as she looked down.

"Doesn't matter with me," Gaara said blandly.

"_Amusement Park,"_ whispered a quiet voice.

Hinata jumped slightly, as she saw Temari out of the corner of her eye.

"D-Do you want to go t-to the amusement park?" Hinata stumbled over words.

Gaara nodded nonchalantly.

~o.O.o~

"Isn't that the Kazekage?"

"Is that his girlfriend or something? She looks kind of plain…and scared."

"I wanna go talk to him."

"But his girlfriend's there…"

"So? She might not be his girlfriend."

A pretty blonde girl walked over to Gaara and Hinata, followed by a brunette.

"Hey there, are you the Kazekage?" The blonde fluttered her eyelids, only to be whacked in the shoulders by her brunette friend.

"Anita, don't do that," the brunette giggled as she caught glimpses of Gaara. Hinata stared at them strangely.

_Is this what Gaara faces when he's in public?_Hinata's eyes moved from Gaara to the girls.

"Yeah," Gaara simply said.

The Brunette looked over at Hinata.

"Are you his girlfriend?" She asked bluntly, scanning Hinata in disgust. Hinata went red, and looked down to her feet.

"No, she's not my girlfriend," Gaara said, to the girl's delight. He took Hinata's hand. Hinata looked bewildered.

"She's my wife," Gaara replied, as she pulled Hinata along. Hinata's face flushed to the deepest red it could, and she felt as if she was about to faint.

And, as predicted, Hinata fainted-into Gaara's arms.

Gaara's expression was unable to predict, as he simply carried his timid wife and set her down on a bench. After he carefully perched her down, he crossed his arms as he sat next to her.

"_Dammit Gaara! Do something!"_A nearby figure thought, identified as Temari. She hid behind the tree they were under, and watched them.

_-insert vibrating noise here-_

"_Dammit, who could that be? I'm busy!"_Temari thought angrily as she flipped her phone open, to see a text message from Shikamaru, her boyfriend.

_Troublesome, did you still wanna go to the amusement park?_

Meanwhile, while Temari was checking her phone, she didn't notice Gaara looking at Hinata's soft face. He felt a slight urge to touch her skin, to see if it was really soft as her heart and face appeared. Just as he was about to reach out, he heard Temari. Quickly, he drew back his arms and stood up toward the sound.

"YES! Shika, I… wanna… go," Temari shouted as she texted Shikamaru. She smiled to herself for a moment, but the smile soon faded as she saw Gaara glaring at her out of the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, hey there baby brother," Temari laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. Her eyes darted from left to right anxiously.

"_SHIT SHIT SHIT!"_ Temari mentally slapped herself, in hopes it was just a dream.

"Are you stalking us?" Gaara's monotone voice broke Temari's thoughts. Temari instantly shook her head, as words scrambled out of her mouth.

"No, no, no, no. I wasn't _stalking_ you, because…"she looked down at her phone, "Shikamaru asked me to come here too! Haha, yeah… that's it."

"Of course Temari," Gaara said sarcastically to Temari, who eeped nervously.

She whipped out her phone in front of Gaara's face.

"See? It's Shikamaru's text!"

"Of course. He texted you just now about it, why here so early?"

Temari shook her head sadly as she looked down.

"I didn't want him to wait for me," she replied, before sprinting off as fast as she could.

"Intense SHIT there!" Temari muttered under her breath as she ran.

**~o.O.o~**

Gaara sighed slightly before he headed back to the bench he placed Hinata. He frowned with distastefulness when he saw that Hinata wasn't there anymore.

He growled slightly, before he sat down and shook his head.

**~o.O.o~**

Hinata stumbled around the amusement park blindly, very confused.

"_Where am I?"_ Hinata thought nervously as she looked around at all the people walking by her. She stopped walking, to take in more of her surroundings before words appeared in her head.

"_Are you his girlfriend?"_

"_No, she's not my girlfriend. She's my wife,"_

Hinata felt her face flush again as her head soon became lightheaded, and was caught in someone else's arms.

"Gaara-kun?" Hinata asked before she looked up, and for some reason, she felt relieved to find it was Kiba instead of Gaara.

"Nah, I'm not that red-headed freak. Hey Hinata, don't go around fainting in this amusement park. There's dirty freaks here that will do any-"

"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata shouted timidly as her face went red again. She looked down from all the stares she was receiving. Hinata heard Kiba chuckle, before he spoke again.

"Why are you here alone?"

Hinata poked her fingers together as her face went into a deeper shade of red.

"Ano… I was w-with Gaara-kun…" Hinata trailed off. Kiba looked at Hinata strangely, with that confused and pissed off look on his face.

"Did that guy ditch you? Wait- why were you even with him? Wait…no, you guys got married right? Yeah, you did…I was there…" Kiba went into a deep thought.

Hinata giggled quietly, catching Kiba's attention. He looked at Hinata, and his face went a slight pink.

"Ano, Kiba-kun. Can y-you help m-m-me find G-Gaara-kun?"

Kiba nodded uncertainly, "Yeah, sure Hinata."

**~o.O.o~**

"So, why did you ever get married to that red-head?" Kiba asked nervously.

"Arrange marriage. B-but, Gaara-kun is nice," Hinata smiled to herself at the last part.

"He's not…hurting you right?" Kiba narrowed his eyes at Hinata.

"Hah?" Hinata's face went utterly clueless. Kiba merely shook his head before he continued walking around.

"Hinata, wanna go with me on the Ferris wheel? It'll be quick, I promise. I just wanna talk to you," Kiba looked away from Hinata, instead, he looked down.

"O-Okay," Hinata pressed her fingers together.

**~o.O.o~**

When Hinata and Kiba got in, the Ferris wheel instantly moved, and usually stopped at the top. As predicted, the Ferris wheel stopped at the top.

"So, Hinata. Why did you come here with Gaara anyways?" Kiba's face became serious, as he intense look made Hinata glance away nervously.

"Temari-Chan…she wanted us to do marriage counseling…" Hinata blushed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? What's wrong with Temari? Insane blondie…" Kiba rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms together.

"N-No… T-Temari-Chan is nice too…"

Kiba was about to open his mouth, but then the Ferris Wheel stopped moving, and the door smacked open. Hinata looked out the door to see Gaara standing in front of there, his arms crossed as he glared at Kiba.

"I was watching Hinata for you while you disappeared," Kiba sneered at Gaara, who nodded his head.

"Thanks for watching _my_ wife for me. Watch Kankuro for me too, will you?" Gaara said in a dull tone. Hinata walked to his side.

"Sorry, G-Gaara-kun… I got lost," Hinata looked down as her face went red. Gaara nodded, before he walked towards the exit door.

"Thank you, Kiba. Goodbye," Hinata smiled gently at Kiba, before she walked off with Gaara.

As they walked back, there was awkward silence between Gaara and Hinata.

"A-Ano," Hinata said timidly as she looked from her feet to Gaara, who looked over at her.

"What?" He asked, his expression unpredictable still.

"S-sorry," Hinata mumbled.

"Hn," Gaara replied.

**~o.O.o~**

"How did the date go?" Temari blasted right into questions as soon as the newlyweds entered the room.

"Hn," Gaara crossed his arms. Hinata pressed her fingers against each other.

"Did, anything, you know, _happen?"_ Temari said slyly as she smirked at the couple.

"T-Temari-Chan!" Hinata shouted nervously as she blushed, before she excused herself to her and Gaara's room. Gaara got up as well, and went outside, leaving Temari snickering and smirking to herself.

**Hi again / So these were the 2 chapters that I already had, but I hope to upload the 3****rd**** chapter soon! Again, I hope you guys aren't mad that I never uploaded on my other account. Silly me forgot… :c I'm so sorry about that!**

**I WILL TRY TO REDEEM MYSELF, I PROMISE.**

**-Kairi. **


	3. Day 2: Go on a Walk

**14 Days of Counseling with Mr. Stern**

**Day 2: Go For A Walk**

**Again… I'm so sorry that it took over a year for me to upload this… because (again) I forgot the password and everything / I hope you guys are (too) mad at me… LOVE ME IM SORRY D:**

**It's so confusing, but I guess it's kind of AU / I'm so bad this… Let's just pretend that e'erbody knows the Kazekage :D**

**Meep. Enjoy? :D**

**-Kairi**

**~o.O.o~**

"Hinata..." A soft voice called out.

"Hm?" Hinata slowly opened her eyes and wrinkled her nose. She was not awake yet, and for some reason, the bed felt really comfortable. As she opened her eyes, she realized _exactly_ why she felt so comfortable.

_She was lying half of her body on top of Gaara! Oh yeah, he was shirtless too._

Quickly, she sat up, almost rolling off the bed.

"G-Gaara-kun! I'm so sorry! D-Did you get to sleep? If you didn't… I'm so sorry. I apo-"Hinata frantically began, as she clung onto her pillow, her face flushed. It could not possibly get redder. She was about to continue until a loud, obnoxious banging noise rang all around the house.

"ALRIGHT. THE LOVELY HINATA AND HER SHAMEFUL HUSBAND, ALSO KNOWN AS MY STUPID BROTHER. WAKEY WAKEEEEY" a familiar voice shook the house. She ran into the bedroom of Hinata and Gaara, with a large pan with a metal spatula with hot oil greased all over it. Her face was washed with confusion as she saw a red Hinata and a half naked Gaara. A devious smile rushed onto her lips as she looked back and forth from Hinata and Gaara.

"Goodmorning, Temari-Chan…" Hinata looked down in embarrassment. Temari said nothing as she continued to look back and forth at the newlyweds with a smile on her face.

"Ohoho, getting it on now so quickly. I should be expecting my niece and nephews soon, right?" She winked at Hinata, only forcing Hinata's face to go into a whole new realm of red.

Gaara stared at Temari in silence, with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Why are you here? It's 10 am. You're so annoying and nosy," he said with a monotone voice. Temari pointed the spatula at Gaara, flicking drops of oil onto the bed.

"Listen here, baby bro… Usually pregnant women get moody. Don't tell me you're carrying the baby. But that's okay," she looked at Hinata, who had hidden her face over the pillow in her arms, "at least you're being a man and not making Hinata suffer carrying like 12 pounds for 9 months.

"T-Temari-chan! We didn't do anything … I just got alarmed," Hinata placed her pillow neatly back to its place before she sat back down on her bed, looking at the ground.

"Okay, sure, dearies. Now, before you guys continue, I'm going to have to ask you two to get dressed so I can assign day two for your journey of love! No need to dress too fancy though. You two lovebirds aren't going far," Temari emphasized "love" before she skipped back out, sloshing drops of oil on the carpet. Hinata winced at the mess that Temari had left.

"_That's… going to be a challenge to get out of the carpet,"_ Hinata thought as she sighed. Gaara had already pulled on some clothes before he walked out and closed the door.

"I wonder what Temari-Chan has for us today…" Hinata wondered out loud.

**~o.O.o~**

Out in the kitchen was Temari, who was smiling to herself, flinging the spatula around as she kicked her legs underneath the table.

"Lalala, I'll get about 10 nieces and maybe 12 nephews. Man, I'm so good at this. After one date and they're already making _loveee_," Temari laughed to herself.

"You need to calm down," Gaara muttered as he walked into the kitchen.

Temari gave a wide smile to her brother.

"Good morning to you too Gaara. I love you as well."

"You're really annoying, did you know?"

"I know. But for the sake of my future nieces and nephews…" Temari swung the spatula playfully.

**~o.O.o~**

"Okay," Temari slammed her hand onto the large table in the dining room, "Day two: Go for a walk. I'll be at home, in case you two decide to not follow my orders."

Temari pulled Hinata up and grabbed Gaara, much to his dismay. She pulled the both outside and slammed the door. Hinata had a blank face plastered on, and Gaara's forehead formed creases as he glared at the window. He could see Temari opening it.

"HAVE FUN. DON'T GET IT ON IN A BUSH OR ANYTHING. RATED G UNTIL YOU GUYS GET HOME. I'LL ACCEPT THE RATED R ONCE YOU TWO COME BACK. Now go, on a peaceful walk, my beautiful brother and sister-in-law. I, on the other hand, have a date with Shika. Bye!" She screamed as she closed the window with full force, the lock on it broke off.

Leaving Hinata and Gaara in silence, they stood there staring at the ground.

"Hn. Let's go. Before that annoying girl nags," Gaara grunted, as he walked down the stairs.

"H-hai, Gaara-kun," Hinata nodded, before she followed Gaara.

**~o.O.o~**

Inside the house, Temari was on her phone, with a devilish smile.

"Shika…let's go…for a walk," She texted as she said out loud. She closed her phone, as she sighed happily.

"Oh, I love stalking them."

**~o.O.o~**

For the first five minutes, the walk was awkward. No one said a word. They kind of just… walked quietly.

Hinata looked to her feet as she prodded her fingers. She took a peek at Gaara before she could muster up the courage to speak.

"Ano… Gaara-kun," she began. His face was stoic, but he looked over at her. Now that he looked over, her face got red.

"_Oh, I started talking first! What do I do? Oh, what do I do… Hinata, you can be stupid, you know?"_ Hinata mentally scolded herself.

"**You are a little stupid, aren't cha?"** She heard a devilish voice from her left shoulder. Peering over, she noticed a chibi Hinata with red horns carrying a plastic fork.

"_A-are you supposed to be my evil side?"_ She jumped. The chibi Hinata laughed. She seated herself carefully on Hinata's left shoulder.

"**No, I'm your godmother. I made you some tomato soup, dear. Of course I'm the evil side, stupid!"**

Hinata frowned.

"_Then why are you carrying a simple plastic fork? Isn't it supposed to be cooler looking?"_

**_"How's that for cool? Whatpaaaaah! (some strange noise)"_**

The chibi Hinata poked her neck with it.

"Ow!" Hinata yelped, covering her neck with one hand. Gaara looked at her with a strange look on his face. Instantly, Hinata's face went to a bright red.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as he stopped walking. Gaara had noticed that she was staring at her left side of the neck. Did she have some cramps from sleeping on him this morning?

Hinata quickly nodded, before gently pulling Gaara, motioning for them to continue their walk.

"**Ohohoho, didn't think you could feel that huh? I see the steam coming from your face," **Hinata heard the "evil" chibi mockingly laugh.

"_Gaara-kun, he thinks I'm crazy now! That really hurt…"_

On the other side of Hinata's shoulder, she heard a gentle, soothing voice.

"**The evil you is just silly. Did you know, for fun, she watches the Winx Club and eats pistachio ice cream?"**

"**Hey! Shut up. I do not! Human, don't listen to her!"** Argued the chibi from the left shoulder. Hinata sighed in frustration.

"I'm not listening to either one of you," She flicked her shoulders, pushing the chibi Hinatas away.

"What are you doing Hinata?" Gaara, once again, stopped walking. Hinata looked down, hoping her long hair would cover her face. It was almost as if steam was coming out.

"S-Sorry, Gaara-kun," Was all she could say. Her head felt light…once again.

"Are you not feeling well?"

Hinata moved her head left and right. Once she felt her face let go of the red, she looked up and gave a small smile to her husband.

"**Gosh, your favorite color must be red! Don't worry, mine is too. Like blood and fire, you know?"** Hinata heard a now familiar voice from behind. Biting her lip, she continued to walk with Gaara, ignoring the annoying little chibis.

"_I'm going crazy," _She thought, sighing.

Gaara stared at her, a slight frown forming.

**~o.O.o~**

About 50 or less feet behind the newlyweds, in a bush, stand a blonde and her pineapple hair boyfriend.

"Temari, please tell me why we're following your brother and Hinata," Shikamaru questioned, eyeing his girlfriend. He's beginning to question her obsession for Gaara and Hinata. Oh, her sanity as well.

Turning around, Temari clamped a hand over Shikamaru's and placed a perfectly manicured finger over her lips.

"No, Shika. We're going for a _walk._ I'm not crazy or obsessed, okay? I just thought we could go on a walk," Temari replied, "Now, _shh,_ let's just… go to where Gaara and Hinata went; we were going to go there anyways… In their exact footprints now, so we don't leave our own DNA behind. What if Gaara finds out? He can't know… oh gosh, if he knows, he'll take away my pan. I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN. I LOVE THAT PAN." Temari paced back and forth frantically behind the bush.

Shikamaru sweat-dropped as his head followed his insane (he concluded) girlfriend.

"You're really troublesome… you know?"

**~o.O.o~**

Hinata and Gaara found themselves near a clear, calm pond in an abandoned park. They decided to sit down, and watch little ducklings from afar trailing behind their mother duckling. Hinata giggled at the sight.

"They're so cute," she whispered, smiling to herself, "Don't you think so, Gaara-kun?"

She looked over to him, onto to find him staring back at her. Her body tensed up, and once again, she left her face turn a very light pink. That was pretty good comparing the past shades Hinata had on her face.

"Yeah," was all he said, before he looked away, his expression unchanged.

For a good 5 minutes, it was either peaceful silence, or painful, awkward silence. It could be a mix of both.

"A-Ano…" Hinata said as she looked down towards tiny ripples of the water that dragonflies had created as they flew over the surface. She felt Gaara's eyes shift over to her for a second, before it returned back to facing elsewhere.

"D-Do you think this marriage counseling… Do you think it would help?"

Gaara didn't say anything for a moment, as if he was deep in thought. Hinata bit her lip as she mentally scolded herself.

"_Stupid, stupid. Of course he doesn't think it would help… Hinata Hyuuga, you always embarrass-"_

"Maybe. Temari's an idiot though, so I'm not sure," Gaara said, cutting off Hinata's thoughts. She looked at him, surprised.

"_I-I didn't think he would answer that…"_ She smiled to herself, before she pushed herself down, laying on the grass.

"I hope so…" she closed her eyes and relaxed for a moment, "Would you like to lie down too… Gaara-kun?"

"_Wait, what?!"_

Before Hinata could realize what she said, Gaara lied down next to her, their bodies literally less than a few inches close. Hinata could feel the heat rising, but quickly falling back down.

"_This feels really nice… He smells good… Wait, he smells good?! Am I perverted for thinking like this?!"_ Hinata mentally scolded herself again.

"I…I hope this works though," Hinata faced her head away from Gaara's direction.

They laid there in silence, enjoying the peace.

"Yeah… me too."

**~o.O.o~**

Behind a tree that was coincidentally in the _same _park that Hinata and Gaara had been, at the _same _time, less than 10 feet away from the couple, was Temari. She had recovered from her raging outburst from before. Shikamaru was leaning against the tree, yawning. He felt himself slowly drift off.

…Until Temari shook him awake.

"THEY'RE SO CUTE. SHIKA STAY WITH ME HERE," Temari practically spit in his face, her excitement slapping Shika. She grabbed a pair of binoculars and kneeled to the ground, getting a close up of a certain couple.

"Troublesome girlfriend of mine… let's just leave them alone and sleep. Look at the clouds…so…so nice… so nice…" Shikamaru yawned, as he shifted around in his position, finding a comfortable spot to sleep. He questioned how his girlfriend could possibly destroy the peace and silence in such a park.

"Shika, Shika!" She lightly pushed Shikamaru, who was magically fast asleep. Temari peered over at him, and smiled at his cute sleeping face.

"_He's so cute sometimes. When he's quiet and not whining,"_ She thought. Looking at her brother and his wife for the last time, she placed the binoculars down, and sat down next to Shikamaru.

"I guess we can rest for a while," Temari lightly chuckled before she leaned on his shoulder, slowly finding her eyelids feel heavy.

"_This is nice."_

**~o.O.o~**

Minutes later, Hinata opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, and found herself looking at a sleeping Gaara… or so what she thinks.

"_He looks so adorable and peaceful…"_ Hinata giggled lightly as she brushed a leaf off his pale face. Almost quickly, his eyes opened and he began to stare at Hinata. Her eyes panicked a little, and she moved back.

"I-I'm sorry! There was a leaf on your face… and I didn't want to wake-"Hinata began in attempt to explain herself. Gaara sat up next to her.

"It's fine."

More awkward silence. It was still the afternoon, but Temari was probably at home, expecting the couple to be back soon or something.

"A-ano…"

Gaara stood up and brushed his pants.

"Shall we go back? Before the Yeti at home yells?" He reached a hand out to Hinata, who giggled at his comment.

"Y-Yes…" She took his hand (face flushed, as usual). Even with Gaara's support, Hinata…

She managed to trip on her own feet getting up…

And fell into the pond.

"Eek!" She shrieked (quietly). Hinata frantically moved in the pond, creating violent ripples of water throughout the pond.

"_I can't swim!"_

Hinata shut her eyes. They were stinging. Her body slowly gave up on her, due to how she was not exactly the strongest person.

"_Clumsy clumsy me…"_

Just as Hinata was thinking of this dramatic scenario where she was going to drown to the bottom of the pond, she felt a pair of strong arms grab her waist. Annnnd that was when she fainted.

**~o.O.o~**

When Hinata finally regained her consciousness, she woke up to find herself back in her bedroom. The lights were somewhat dark.

"_How…how did I get here?"_ She asked herself, before she shrugged it off. Stretching her arms, she noticed 2 things.

She was in her pajamas.

There's a wet towel on her forehead…well was. It just slid off.

Her hair was slightly damp, but close enough to dry. She also felt really warm. Like, warmer than warm… like… fever warm.

Just as she was about to sit up, the door slowly opened. Hinata saw a red head poke his head in, looking at Hinata.

"You're awake," he noted before he walked in. Walking on her side of the bed, he picked up the wet towel from the ground and looked at his wife.

"A-Ano…what happened?" Hinata tilted her head in confusion.

"You fainted again… after falling into the pond." Gaara simply said. Hinata stared at the ceiling, trying to remember and recollect exactly what happened a few hours ago.

"_Water… Gaara's hand… park," _As the words filled in Hinata's mind, her eyes widened. Right. She managed to faint on day 2 of counseling. Was this even healthy?

"You fell even with my support," Gaara added, before he stood up to wash the towel that had been used for Hinata's forehead. Hinata bit her lip, tugging at the sheets.

"G-Gaara-kun!" She exclaimed. Gaara stopped walking. That was probably the loudest she's ever been since she began to live with her new family. He turned around, confused (on the inside).

"Thank you…" She gave him a warm smile. Much to her surprise, he gave her a small smile back, before leaving again.

Hinata sat alone in the bedroom, smiling to herself.

"_Gaara-kun smiled for once_"Hinata hugged her pillow tightly.

_**~o.O.o~**_

Back at the park…

"SHIKA. WAKE UP. THE PREY IS GONE. LITTLE PIKACHU AND BIG GYRADOS HAS LEFT THE NEST." Temari raged, shaking Shikamaru to death. He groaned as words like "troublesome", "insane", and "why me?" were heard.

Oh, they sure missed it.

**~o.O.o~**

**Heh, hi everyone c: I hope you guys liked that chapter. I think there may have been mistakes here, but please let me know if I made a mistake so I can change it! Please review? c: thank you! Heh.**

**I had fun writing this chapter. It was so random though… so I'm sorry heh. **

**Also, I don't know when my next chapter may be because school is starting again (I was on vacation). So, please be patient with me! I'm trying to finish Hinata Hyuuga and the 7 Men as quickly as I can too~ So please be patient! Thank you!**

**See you guys next time ^~^**

**-Kairi.**


End file.
